


On My Way

by cheyla



Series: Daughters and Granddaughters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Children, F/M, Gen, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheyla/pseuds/cheyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just wished his family could be normal. However, that's pretty much impossible when demons are constantly attacking, angels are keeping secrets, and his granddaughter keeps wandering away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [On My Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441030) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



Sam shut the doors of his car, whistling happily. Bridget had been in the hospital for the past few days so the nurses could make sure that there were no problems with Abigail. They had assured the Winchesters that it was just a precaution since she had been born two weeks premature.

Now it was time to take Bridget and Abigail home. Sam and Dean were both excited. Dean had been staying with Bridget so nothing would happen to her. He was still on edge from the demon attack. Sam had just come back from setting up the nursery in Dean's home and was itching to hold his great-niece again. He was still struck by how tiny and innocent she seemed.

Walking toward the hospital entrance, Sam was struck by how many people were mingling outside in the parking lot. They didn't seem to be busy or conversing with others. They didn't even seem to be coming from or going into the hospital. Instead, most of them were just watching the hospital.

The sight gave him an eerie feeling. The people around the hospital seemed almost more than human but he also felt that they didn't mean any harm.

Inside the lobby, Sam quickened his pace to get to the elevator so he could head up to the maternity ward. As he reached out to press the button, someone calling his name stopped him.

At the familiar voice, Sam's head jerked up. He hadn't heard that voice in years. The hunter turned to face the speaker.

"Cas?"

The angel nodded to him. Sam glanced in the direction of the parking lot again. He had a feeling he knew why he was getting a strange sensation from the people in the parking lot.

"Let me guess," he said dryly. "Angels?"

Castiel nodded again.

"It's too complicated to explain," the angel said. "And Dean shouldn't find out that they're here. He probably even shouldn't know that I was here."

"Why not?" Sam asked, a note of hostility coloring his voice. "If something's going to happen, he deserves to know. Why  _are_  you here? We haven't seen you for nearly a year. How did you know where to find us?"

"You and your brother have never reacted well to the presence of angels," Castiel said, ignoring the onslaught of questions. "And nothing will happen. The angels haven't come to cause trouble."

"You mean nothing will happen yet," Sam said. Castiel sighed but nodded.

"Yet," he agreed. "So there's no need for Dean to know."

It was Sam's turn to sigh.

"I'm not keeping things from my brother," he said. "Besides, Dean's going to think that something's up if he sees you here."

Cas gave an awkward fidget and a slightly guilty look appeared on his face. Sam began to understand.

"He's not going to see you," he said bluntly.

"It would be for the best," Castiel said. "Me and the other angels just had to see if it was true. Now that I know it is, I'll be taking my leave, along with the others."

"If what's true?" Sam asked, but Castiel had disappeared. The retired hunter cursed under his breath. After all he had been through, he really disliked angels, especially when they disappeared like that.

Still muttering under his breath, Sam went to find Bridget and Dean. They were waiting for him in the maternity wing. Bridget had changed into normal street clothes and was trying to convince Dean to give Abigail back. Sam had to smile at the scene. Every chance he got, Dean was holding Abigail. He had been the same way when Bridget had first come into their lives, Sam remembered. Dean had been thrilled to be a father, and now a grandfather. It was probably due to the fact that Dean had never expected to be either, Sam realized.

"Sammy!" Dean greeted him.

"Guess who I just saw in the entrance lobby," Sam said as he walked up to his family. He was staying true to his word. He wasn't keeping any secrets from his brother. Instantly Dean's eyes became guarded.

"Who?"

"Castiel. And there were about ten other angels in the parking lot."

"Why?" Dean asked. "Why are angels around? Nothing good ever happens when they're around. Did Cas give a reason for showing up?"

"Cas was being Cas. He didn't really say anything, just that the angels were wanting to see if it was true."

"If what was true?" Dean asked.

"That's the million dollar question," Sam said.

"Do you think it has anything to do with Abigail?" Bridget asked, finally able to pluck her daughter out of Dean's hold. The infant whispered at being moved but soon quieted down.

The two brothers traded looks. It probably did but neither wanted to admit that to Bridget.

Dean sighed.

"Right, let's get you home," he told Bridget. "Then I'm going to hunt down an angel and see if I can get any answers out of him."

"Bring him around once you do," Bridget said. "I haven't seen Castiel since I was in elementary school. I want to see if he's changed any."

"He hasn't," Sam and Dean muttered together.

When the family got outside to the parking lot, it was empty of any and all beings.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean found Castiel within a few hours. The angel had gotten better, but he was still no seasoned hunter. Castiel didn't seem surprised to see Dean banging on his door.

"What's going on?" Dean demanded as soon as Castiel's face came into view. The angel sighed and opened the door wider.

"Come in, Dean," he said, gesturing for Dean to come inside the motel room.

"What's going on?" Dean repeated as he stepped inside.

"I can't explain," Castiel replied.

"Can't or won't?" Dean asked, crossing his arms.

"Both?" Cas said after a brief hesitation. "It's complicated; not even us angels fully understand it. And you might not like what I have to say."

"Is it about Abigail?" Dean wanted to know. Castiel inclined his head, causing Dean to curse. "Why is it always my family?" Dean muttered to himself. "Why can't it be someone else's for a change?"

"To be fair, your family has an impressive lineage," Cas said. "Hunters, Men of Letters, the bloodline to become vessels…Not to mention what you and your brother have done as hunters."

Dean glared at the angel.

"Not helping, Cas," he muttered. The angel looked unapologetic. After a few seconds, Dean sighed.

"Can you at least explain why the angels are here and not trying to fix Heaven or whatever it is you've been doing for the past few years?"

"While a large amount of angels returned to Heaven once Metatron was dealt with, there were a few factions that remained on Earth," Castiel explained. "They didn't want to return to Heaven until everyone returned as well."

"Everyone?" Dean questioned. Castiel nodded.

"Everyone," he repeated. "Including God."

Dean resisted the urge to groan and curse. God? He thought that the angels had given up on finding their father years ago. Apparently not.

"No offense, Cas, but if he hasn't returned by now. I don't think he's coming back. And what does that have to do with Abigail?"

"I didn't say that I was one of those angels," Cas said. "I've accepted for years now that he might never return. However, there are angels that believe otherwise and have remained on earth because they do not want to return to a heaven that has no god. And for some reason that is not yet clear, they are drawn to your granddaughter."

A protective instinct flared up in Dean.

"If something happens to Abigail—" he started but Castiel shook his head.

"I would never let something happen to her," Castiel said. "Abigail is too important."

Dean opened his mouth to make a biting retort but Cas cut him off again.

"I didn't mean to the world, Dean, though she might be," the angel said in a weary voice. "I meant that I won't let anything happen to Abigail because she's too important to  _you_."

That left Dean speechless. Finally the man cleared his throat awkwardly.

"We should head home," Dean said. "Bridget wanted to see you, so you should come along."

Cas nodded in agreement.

The next few weeks went smooth—well as smoothly as possible for a family that was made up of an infant, a teenage mother, two hunters of the supernatural, and an angel.

Bridget was quite surprised that the house was still standing, to be honest. None of them had the best house-keeping skills. However, there had been a close call around the time when Abigail had been one month old.

Dean and Sam had been at work, leaving Bridget and Castiel to watch Abigail. That hadn't been unusual. Bridget was fine watching Abigail, not having to worry about school anymore, and Castiel had taken to hanging around the Winchester home whenever he could. It hadn't taken Bridget long to notice that the angel was fascinated with Abigail. She was fine with all the attention her daughter was getting. It made taking care of Abigail much easier.

Bridget had been sure it would be fine if she ran into town to pick up some more diapers. It wouldn't take more than twenty minutes and if Castiel was fine watching Abigail for that time, Bridget would consider starting to run more errands while the angel was around. And if Castiel was fine watching Abigail for a few hours at a time…Bridget might just consider going back to school.

Truthfully, Bridget missed seeing her friends and having something to do during the day besides staying at home. And going back to school would get her uncle off her back for the time being. Sam still wasn't happy with the fact that she had dropped out of school.

"Cas, I'm going to pick up a new package of diapers," Bridget called over her shoulder as she grabbed the car keys. "Can you take dinner out of the oven in ten minutes? Just set it on top of the oven to cool. And remember to close the oven door."

It was only twenty minutes. Bridget didn't think anything would go wrong.

Upon returning home, Dean pulled into the driveway a few seconds before Bridget. He glanced at the house nervously when he noticed Bridget was alone. He couldn't help but remember the last time Castiel had babysat.

"You left Abigail with Cas?" he asked. "Alone?"

Bridget nodded. "It was only a few minutes," she explained. Dean quickly began t walk toward the house and practically threw open the door. He was just in time to see Cas attempting to open the oven door while holding Abigail. There was a smell of burnt food in the air.

"Stop!" Dean called loudly. Cas glanced back at him but stopped what he was doing. Dean crossed the kitchen and plucked the baby out of Castiel's arms.

"Never open the oven while holding a baby," Dean lectured. "Never."

Castiel at least looked slightly ashamed.

"Now step away from the oven and let Bridget handle it."

Castiel reached for Abigail but Dean stepped away. As the two began to argue over who got to hold the baby, Bridget set down the bag she was carrying and went over to the oven. As she pulled out the burnt dinner, she muttered under her breath.

"Twenty minutes. It was only twenty minutes."

It was clear that Bridget wasn't going back to school for a while yet.


	3. Chapter 3

When Abigail was six months old, a demon found the Winchester home. Castiel had returned to Heaven for a few days or weeks, so Bridget and Abigail were home alone. Bridget was attempting to put her daughter down for a nap when she heard the sound of breaking glass coming from the living room. Abigail, who had nearly been asleep, whimpered at the noise.

"It's okay," Bridget whispered, eyes flickering towards the door and window. "We'll be fine."

While she was reassuring her daughter, Bridget pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to her father and uncle. She slipped her phone back into her pocket when she spotted movement in the hallway.

"All alone? How unfortunate," a voice said mockingly as the demon came into view. Bridget bit her lower lip nervously. The demon had possessed the body of an older woman, a secretary to some business by the look of her clothes. She looked just years away from retiring.

"You're alone, too," Bridget stated. "No buddies? My dad said that demons normally came in two or threes."

"I don't need them," the demon replied. "You're hardly a threat to me. Your daddy didn't even bother to train you properly." The demon's eyes landed on Abigail, who had started to become restless again. "What an adorable little girl. There's so much I could do with her."

"You're not going to touch my daughter," Bridget said quietly. Her voice was cold and hard.

"I'm not?" the demon asked mockingly. "But I am. I'll bash her head against the wall repeatedly until her skull splits open. I'll skin her and use her skin for a lampshade or a purse. I'll make her into a puppet and kill her painfully, slowly, in front of you and there will be nothing you or your daddy can do. By the time your father gets here, you'll both be dead."

The demon stepped into the room but could go no further. Bridget gave a wry smile as she realized the demon was inside the Devil's Trap that was painted under the carpet.

"I should have said you  _can't_  touch my daughter," she said. "After the last demon attack that sent me into labor and with a new baby in the house, my father and uncle decided to demon-proof the house. I guess it worked."

The demon snarled in rage. Bridget frowned as Abigail began to cry. The teenager hoped her father would arrive soon. She didn't know how to handle a captured demon. She only knew the basics of how to protect herself. She had never had much interest in hunting and the supernatural to learn beyond that.

Sam arrived first. He burst into the house, not sure what to expect. He had seen the broken window already. If the demon had gone through the doors, it wouldn't have gotten very far into the house, but it hadn't.

Sam's stomach lurched as he spotted the demon trapped just inside the nursery, with Abigail and Bridget still inside the room. He hadn't expected the demon to get that far. Bridget had been fortunate she was inside the nursery when the demon broke in. If she hadn't been…Sam didn't even want to imagine the possibilities.

The younger of the Winchester brothers hesitated when he considered what tio do with the demon. Killing it in front of Bridget was out of the question. Dean would probably never talk to Sam again if he did that. However, letting the demon out of the Devil's Trap and taking it elsewhere was too risky. Sam couldn't risk it getting away and coming after Bridget and Abigail again. Exorcism was looking like his only choice. Sam could only hope that the woman the demon was possessing wasn't already dead.

It was a pity that Bridget was watching. Sam would have liked to interrogate the demon and find out what it was after. Was it just out for revenge or did the demon have an ulterior motive?

A relieved expression came over Bridget's face as her uncle came into view. As Sam began to recite in Latin, she heard the sound of Dean barging into the house. Black smoke billowed out of the demon's mouth. Dean was coming down the hallway as the exorcism was completed. The body the demon had been possessing collapsed on the ground. Bridget let out a squeak of surprise.

"Are you all right?" Dean demanded as he went to his daughter, stepping over the collapsed woman to do so. "Are you both all right?"

"I'm fine," Bridget assured her father. "The demon couldn't touch us. Nothing happened besides it describing graphically what it would do to Abigail." The teenager turned slightly green as she remembered what the demon had said.

Dean looked like he wanted to hit something. If only the demon hadn't been exorcised already.

Sam checked the pulse of the woman. He couldn't feel anything. When Dean's eyes met his, he shook his head with a frown. She was dead. No doubt the demon had ridden her too hard and her heart had given out.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" Bridget asked as she also looked at the woman.

"No point," Dean muttered. "It's too late. Half the time when a demon possesses someone, they end up dead."

Bridget looked away. She had known that. Still, she had never physically seen it before.

"Why don't you take Abigail into your room," Dean said. "Me and Sam will take care of her."

Bridget wanted to protest, to say that she wanted to help and that she wanted to make sure the woman's family knew what had happened to her, but Dean's voice made it clear that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Sure," she muttered instead and picked up her daughter. Sam had moved the body out of the way so Bridget wasn't forced to step over it. Bridget was grateful for the action.

Once inside her room, Bridget broke down in tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam awoke one morning to a phone call from his brother. He blinked wearily as he grabbed his phone and hit the answer button.

"What's up?" he asked, not bothering with any pleasantries.

"Get your ass over to the house," Dean ordered. He sounded like he was strained and exhausted.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Just do it," Dean snapped. "I need your help. You'll see when you get here."

Before Sam could ask any more questions, Dean had hung up the phone. Sam sighed and pulled himself out of bed. For some reason he didn't feel the need to rush. Normally if Dean called him, asking for help, Sam would feel a sense of urgency. His brother had rarely asked for help before Bridget and Abigail came along and then it had usually been a life or death situation. Now the calls were more common and less urgent.

Still, Sam was curious as to why Dean would call him up out of the blue. Usually he could predict the times his brother would call him up. This time seemed completely random.

Sam left the house and promptly swore under his breath. There was snow all over the ground and piled around his car. There was enough that he was going to have to dig his car out.

Sam had long gotten used to winters in Wisconsin but he never particularly enjoyed them. They were long and cold most of the time, making him wish that he was still an active hunter that could travel around the southern states for the winter. The only things that made living in Wisconsin during the winter were the white Christmases and the snowy New Years.

Once he had finished shoveling out his car, Sam was on his way to Dean's. He was halfway there when he glanced in the rearview mirror and spotted Castiel sitting in his back seat. He swerved out of shock and felt his car skid on ice. Cursing loudly, Sam got the car under control and glared at Cas through the mirror.

"Damn it, Cas, can't you give a little warning?" Sam demanded angrily. "Don't just show up in the car. We've been over this."

"Sorry," Cas said but it sounded so automatic that Sam knew that the incident would repeat itself.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked after a minute, once he got his temper under control.

"Dean wanted me to make sure that you were on your way," the angel replied. "He wants you at the house before Bridget and Abigail wake up."

"Why?" Sam asked and glanced at the time. It was nearly seven in the morning. He hadn't realized it was that early. No wonder he was exhausted. "How are they not up yet?" Abigail was a very early riser and had usually woken up the rest of the household by five or six.

Castiel looked slightly guilty as the question was asked.

"I may have ensured that neither of them will wake up until eight," he said.

"What's happening at eight?" Sam asked but the angel was gone. Sam rolled his eyes. Typical.

"Dean, what's going on?" Sam asked several minutes later as he entered his brother's house. He walked in to the living room and saw his brother attempting to put a star on top of a Christmas tree. He was just inches away.

"Is this what you need help with?" Sam asked in disbelief. Setting up a Christmas tree? It wasn't even Christmas yet. It was only…

Sam's eyes landed on a calendar. December 25th. It was Christmas. When had that happened?

"And the rest of the decorating," Dean replied, finally getting the star to sit just right.

"Why didn't you do this sooner?" Sam asked as a box of decorations was thrust into his arms.

"Because I didn't realize until a few nights ago that this week was Christmas. And don't say anything. I know you forgot about it too."

"Shut up," Sam grumbled.

"Bitch," Dean muttered with a smile on his face.

"Jerk," Sam shot back, smiling as well.

Decorating the rest of the house went quickly. Even though Dean had been in the same house for a few years now, he still hadn't bothered buying a lot of decorations for the holidays. The holidays were important, sure, but the Winchesters didn't make them the focus of their lives. Other things took priority.

"Abigail's first Christmas," Sam said as they began piling presents under the tree. There weren't many but at least there was something.

"I'm surprised it's gone this smoothly," Dean admitted. "The angels taking an interest in her birth worried me for a bit."

"Has Cas said anything more about why that happened?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head.

"Won't say a thing besides that it's  _complicated,_ " he said. Dean didn't sound too happy about it. "I'd rather be confused and know what's going on. It's easier than being clueless and blind-sided."

Sam silently agreed.

At eight o'clock on the dot, Abigail and Bridget woke up. Abigail began crying almost immediately, demanding a feeding and a diaper change. Bridget felt more rested than she had in months.

"Thanks Cas," Dean said as the angel reappeared. Castiel responded with a nod of his head.

"Why is it so late?" Bridget asked as she came down the stairs, Abigail in her arms. "Uncle Sam?"

"Merry Christmas," Dean and Sam said together. Bridget blinked in surprise and then spotted the Christmas tree. Her face lit up.

"Oh my gosh," she said, heading straight for the presents. "This is amazing!" Bridget turned to her father. "Can we open presents first?  _Please_?"

It was times like these when Dean and Sam remembered that Bridget was still only a teenager.

"Sure," Dean said. "Your Uncle Sam forgot that it was Christmas, so don't expect anything from him."

Sam glared at his brother and turned to his niece.

"I'll bring them over later," he said. "Your father woke me up and demanded that I get over here, so I didn't get the chance to grab them."

"Sure, that's what happened," Dean muttered under his breath. Bridget laughed.

Within minutes, all the presents had been opened and Bridget was showing her squirming daughter all the presents she had received. Abigail had received mainly clothes, with a few toys. Some of her presents had come disguised as presents for Bridget.

"Nothing from Uncle Cas?" Bridget asked. She had taken to calling Castiel that in the past few weeks since the angel still came around frequently. Dean snorted.

"I wouldn't expect anything. I don't think he's gotten the hang of celebrating Christmas just yet."

Castiel cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Actually, I do have something," he said. Dean and Sam stared at Cas in disbelief.

"Oh?" Bridget asked. Cas nodded and beckoned her and Abigail forward.

"Cas, what are you doing?" Dean asked warily. Bridget gasped and her eyes widened in pain as an odd sensation passed through her body. Abigail began to cry.

"What did you do?" Dean demanded as he got to his feet.

"I warded them like I did with you and Sam. Now angels will be unable to find them," Cas explained.

"Don't you think you should have talked to me first about this?" Dean asked, face clouding with anger.

"I knew you would react like this, so I didn't," Cas said. Dean growled but Bridget set a hand on his arm.

"Dad, don't ruin Christmas," she whispered. "He was only trying to help."

Dean looked at his daughter and his face softened. He knew she was right.

"Fine," he said and turned back to Castiel. "But don't do anything like this again without talking to me first."


	5. Chapter 5

Three weeks after Christmas, Bridget woke up to find her daughter missing. Upon seeing the empty crib, panic immediately set in.

"Dad?" she called, hoping from a response from another part of the house. "Uncle Sam? Uncle Cas?"

There was no answer from any of the men. Bridget called their names again as she began to search the house. It only took her a few minutes to completely check the house and realize that she was alone. Now frantic, she called her father.

"Where are you?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady. She didn't need to be hysterical right now. She needed to keep calm and not do anything rash. Bridget had heard the stories. Rash actions got people killed.

"At work," Dean replied. "What's up?"

"Please tell me Abigail is with you," Bridget said. "Please say she is."

She heard her father curse on the other end of the line.

"She's not here. She was still sleeping when I was leaving. She's gone?"

"She wasn't in her crib when I woke up. I hoped that you or Uncle Sam had her with you."

"I'll call Sam and double check," Dean said. "Double check the house for any sort of demonic presence or sign. If you find anything, get yourself in the safe room. If you don't find anything, get yourself in the safe room. I'll call you once I talk to your uncle."

Bridget nodded, blinking away frightened tears. She wanted to know where her daughter was. As soon as she hung up the phone, she was checking the house for any sign that demons had been there.

There was nothing.

Bridget almost wished that she  _had_  found something that signified demons were there. Having some idea of what happened to her daughter would have been better than not knowing anything at all. Once her check was complete, she headed to the safe room her father had set up in the basement.

A few miles away, Dean hung up the phone, cursing. Sam didn't have Abigail with him. He had no clue what could have happened to his granddaughter. She would have been sleeping in her nursery, which was proofed against anything and everything Sam and Dean could think of. It was even protected against angels, just in case. Only another human would have been able to get inside the nursery and be able to get out again.

"What's the matter, Dean? Lose something?"

Dean would recognize that British accent anywhere.

"Crowley," he growled, turning to face the King of Hell. "What do you want?"

"I just thought that I would give you and mommy dearest some peace of mind."

Peace of mind? After a few seconds, it clicked.

"What did you do with Abigail, Crowley?" Dean demanded, reaching for his jacket where he kept his gun.

"Don't worry, she's safe. I just took her for some insurance," Crowley drawled.

"Insurance? Against what?"

Crowley smirked.

"A few of my friends noticed all the attention your little Abigail has been getting from the angels. They say that the angels talk about her constantly."

"Spies. You've had spies watching us."

"Of course. That's what spies do."

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled out his gun. Crowley sighed.

"Come on, Dean. I thought we were friends."

"If that were so, you wouldn't have kidnapped Abigail. What do you even want her for?"

"Like I said, insurance. If she happens to be another prophet, I want to make sure she's under my control, not the angels' control. Now thanks to our mutual friend Castiel, no angel will be able to find her, so don't bother calling them in to help."

In a second of rage, Dean shot at Crowley but the King of Hell was already gone. Dean kicked the table leg and grabbed his cell, dialing his brother up.

"Did you find her?" Sam's voice was frantic.

"Not exactly," Dean grumbled. "I found out that Crowley has her, though."

"What?" Sam shouted. Dean proceeded to fill him in on what Crowley had said. Once he was done, Sam was cursing up a storm.

"So, what's the plan?" Sam asked.

"We find Crowley and once we find him, we find Abigail," Dean said. "Angels may not be able to find Abigail, but they should be able to find Crowley."

"Dean, Crowley's smart," Sam reminded his brother quietly. "He'll have someone else looking after her. He won't do it himself."

"No, but he'll definitely go check on her at some point. He thinks she's too important."

Dean hung up the phone and got in his car, calling for Cas as he did so. By the time he was driving the Impala down the freeway, Cas had appeared in the passenger seat.

"What's happened?" the angel said.

"Crowley kidnapped Abigail," Dean explained. In any other circumstance, he would have been amused at Castiel's face. Rarely had he seen the angel look so stricken.

"That's not good," Cas muttered. "Why would he do something like that?"

"He thinks that she's a prophet," Dean said. "He wants to control her."

"She's not a prophet," Castiel replied.

"Then why the hell are the angels so interested in her?" Dean demanded, slamming on his brakes as he nearly missed the exit he needed to take.

"I can't tell you. It's—"

"Complicated," Dean finished. "So you've said. Listen, can you just wrangle up some of your angel buddies and see if any of them can locate Crowley and his demons? The more people we have looking for Abigail, the better."

"Dean, I'm not sure that's a good idea…" Cas said. Dean glared at him.

"I don't care. She's my granddaughter, Cas. I need to find her and get her out of Crowley's hold. She's one of the most important people in my life."

Cas sighed but disappeared. Dean could only hope that the angel was going to recruit some more angels for the search party. He needed to find Abigail as fast as possible. Bridget would never forgive him if something happened to her. Hell, Dean would never be able to forgive himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Hours after Bridget had reported Abigail being kidnapped, Dean and Sam were no closer to finding her than they were before. Castiel had popped in briefly to say that he had angels watching Crowley, who was somewhere in Maine, but Crowley didn't seem like he would be going anywhere for a few days.

The wait was driving the Winchesters crazy.

"What happens if Crowley guesses that she's not a prophet like the angels say she's not?" Sam asked as the thought crossed his mind.

"Let's not go there," Dean said, pacing the room. Sam winced as his brother kicked a chair over in a fit of rage. His brother was striking out at inanimate objects every couple of minutes. Sam hoped that it wouldn't move on to people. However, he wouldn't put it past his brother to go out and look for demons to kill.

As Sam thought that, Dean reached for his car keys.

"Where are you going?" he asked warily.

"I'm going to find a demon and see if they know anything," Dean replied. Sam sighed and reached for his phone.

"Call Bridget first," he said. "At least let her know where you're going."

If anyone could talk Dean out of this, it would be Bridget. However, Sam wasn't sure if his niece would be able to. Once they had gotten back to the house and gotten Bridget out of the safe room, she had all but barricaded herself in Abigail's nursery, distraught over the news that the King of Hell had kidnapped her daughter. She hadn't come out, even to talk. The only way Sam and Dean had been able to pass on what little news they received was by text message.

Dean rolled his eyes but grabbed Sam's phone. He was dialing Bridget's number by the time he was walking out the door.

Sam sighed again, wondering what to do. However, there was little that he and his family could do. They just had to wait until Crowley went to check on Abigail or until someone just happened to find her. In Sam's opinion, there was little chance of either of those things happening.

The familiar sound of wings drew Sam's attention. When he glanced over his shoulder, he spotted Cas, who looked just as weary as he felt.

"No luck?" Sam asked. Castiel shook his head.

"Crowley's smart," he said. "He probably knows that he's being watched. He won't go near Abigail for another few days and who knows what will happen to her between now and then."

The words were the same as what Sam had been thinking and what Dean had been trying not to think. It seemed more hopeless when it was said out loud.

"Bridget's going to kill us if anything happens to Abigail," Sam muttered. "Unless Dean gets there first."

"We'll find her. I have faith," Cas announced. "Now where's Dean?"

"Hopefully not doing something stupid," Sam muttered. "He went out and was talking to Bridget."

"Out? To do what?"

"Find a demon to question."

Sam's reply concerned Castiel, who took off angel. Sam blinked as he stared at the spot where Cas had just been standing. No matter how long he was around angels, he could never get used to their abrupt arrivals and departures.

The phone Sam was still holding buzzed in his hand. Bridget had texted him.

_Dad wouldn't listen._

Sam wasn't surprised. His brother had always been stubborn, especially when it came to his family. Dean was going to do whatever it took to find Abigail, even if that meant coming out of retirement and becoming a hunter again.

Sam's phone buzzed again.

_Any news?_

With heavy hands and heart, he could only text back that there was nothing new. From the nursery, he heard something break. Clearly Dean's temper had been inherited.

Castiel returned a few minutes later. Apparently he had no luck in convincing Dean to stay at home and not go looking for demons. The two sat in silence for some time. Even when the sky outside grew dark, neither moved to turn on the lights. Finally when Sam could no longer see, he broke the silence and fumbled to find the light switch.

"Sitting here is pointless," he muttered as he flipped the light on. He turned to Cas, thinking the angel would respond, but he found Castiel looking at the ceiling with a curious expression on his face. "What is it, Cas?"

"I'll be back in a minute."

With that, Cas disappeared. Sam grabbed his phone from the table to call his brother. If something was happening, Dean would want to know about it.

"Sammy?"

"Cas might be on to something," Sam said quickly. "I think he heard something on angel radio and went to check it out. He said he would be back in a minute."

Dean held his breath and pulled over to the side of the road. He was hoping that whatever Cas heard was good news, not bad news.

"Come on," he whispered.

After a few painful seconds, Sam heard crying outside the house. It was a cry he was very familiar with.

Bridget had apparently been looking out her window because she was out of the house before Sam could even look outside and see what was happening.

"Abigail!" she cried and ran to her daughter, who was being held by an unfamiliar man. Sam reached for his gun instinctively but calmed slightly when he saw Castiel was with the man.

"We have Abigail," he said into the phone. "She looks fine."

Sam hung up and Dean turned around. Thankfully he was only in Minnesota, just the next state over. He would be home in a matter of hours.

Bridget had taken Abigail from the stranger and was checking her all over for any sort of injury.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"He's Opiel, a fellow angel," Cas replied but Sam noticed that he was looking at the angel warily, like he didn't completely trust him.

"I was one of the angels searching for the child," Opiel said. "I was checking on known demons in the area and found it odd when I found some of them buying supplies needed for childcare. I followed them and discovered the child."

"Well, thanks," Sam said. He wasn't sure what to make of this angel yet but he would try and trust Opiel. The angel had brought Abigail home after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean didn't mind Castiel hanging around Abigail. He had grown used to Cas over the years and the angel was by far one of the most decent angels he had met. Cas had also grown in character due to how much time he had spent on Earth.

What Dean couldn't stand was the second angel who had started hanging around his granddaughter. It had been nearly three years since Opiel had brought Abigail home and ever since then, the angel had been over to the Winchester home at least three or four times a week. Every single week for nearly three years.

Dean remembered the first time Opiel had come by after Abigail had been rescued. It had caught him off guard to see the angel back at his house a day after the rescue.

"Do you need something?" he asked, trying not to sound hostile. This angel had saved his granddaughter from Crowley, after all.

"I came to see Abigail," the angel replied. Dean tried not to sigh. Great, another angel fascinated with his granddaughter.

"She's with her mother, right now," he said.

"That's fine," Opiel said and tried to step around Dean. Dean narrowed his eyes and glared at the angel.

"They had a long day yesterday. I don't think visitors are a good idea," he said in a low voice. Opiel didn't seem to catch the warning tone in Dean's voice.

"I won't stay long," he said. "I just want to see the child and her mother."

"Stay away from my daughter," Dean snapped. "She doesn't need anymore angels hanging around. You guys do more harm than good."

Opiel just stared at Dean before stepping around him and heading into the house. Dean followed, wondering where he had stored his angel blade, and watched as Opiel greeted Bridget, who greeted him warmly. In his mind, that was the beginning of most of his recent problems.

Sam had tried to convince Dean that Opiel wasn't  _bad_ , per say, but Dean wasn't going to easily trust anyone that hung around his daughter and granddaughter that often. Besides, Opiel was an angel and Dean didn't trust most angels. There were a few exceptions but Dean was knew all too well what angels were capable of.

Dean might have been a little more easy about the situation but he could tell that Castiel didn't necessarily trust the other angel either. Castiel hadn't explained why but just the fact that Cas didn't trust Opiel was enough for Dean.

It had been a source of tension between Dean and Bridget, especially during the past year. At first Bridget had been grateful to Opiel for bringing her daughter home and then, as Opiel had become a frequent visitor to the Winchester household, gratitude had turned into something more. Dean wasn't sure when it had gone from friendly feelings to romantic feelings but the fact that Bridget was falling in love with an angel scared him. Bridget hadn't picked the best boys in the past and it worried Dean.

At first Dean had tried to dissuade Bridget by explaining about nephilim and how the other angels wouldn't allow such a union. She hadn't listened. Then Dean had tried to get Castiel to talk to her, but that had done more harm than good. Bridget had activated the angel wards around the house and banished both Castiel and Opiel for a few days. Cas had also tried to talk to Opiel about staying away but Opiel had ignored him. After a few massive arguments, Dean had given up and decided to watch Opiel carefully. He was waiting for the slightest slip up, the smallest reason that would allow him to take care of Opiel.

"Are you going to work?" Bridget asked as Dean picked up his car keys. Dean nodded.

"Any visitors coming over today?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"It's Friday," Bridget said. "Opiel always comes over on Fridays."

"I suspect Cas will be dropping by as well then," Dean said. If Cas didn't already have plans, Dean would ensure that the other angel hung around while Opiel was visiting.

Bridget glared at her father.

"We don't need chaperones," she snapped. "I'm an adult now. I can make my own choices."

"My house, my rules," Dean replied. "I don't care if you claim you can make your own choices. You haven't exactly made the best choices in the past."

Bridget gave a frustrated scream and stormed out of the kitchen. Dean watched her go with a shake of his head. They had been having that conversation a lot lately.

"Where're you going, Grandpa?"

Dean glanced at the door just as he was about to leave. Abigail stood there, watching him carefully.

"I'm going to work," he told her. Ever since she could talk, Abigail had been asking where people were going and why. Often she would ask if she could come along. She was a very restless child and prone to wandering away. Dean had lost track of how many times he had to go looking for her after Castiel or Bridget had called him, saying she was missing. The number of times had increased significantly now that Abigail had learned how to open doors that weren't locked and now that she could run without tripping over her feet constantly.

"Can I come?" Abigail asked. Dean smiled and shook his head.

"It'd be too boring," he said. "You wouldn't like it."

"But I need to go," Abigail protested.

"You have to come to work with me?" Dean asked, smile widening.

"No, I have to go!" Abigail repeated.

"Go where?" Dean asked. Abigail thought for a few seconds before looking confused.

"I don't know," she said, "but I have to go and you can take me there!"

Dean furrowed his eyebrows in confusion

"See if your mother will take you with her to town today when she's running errands," Dean said. "If she's not too mad at me, maybe she'll let you and I have lunch together."

Abigail pouted but nodded before running off to find her mother. Dean shook his head, still smiling, and opened the front door. He jumped slightly upon seeing Cas there.

"Jesus, Cas," he said. "Don't do that."

"Sorry," the angel replied. "Where's Abigail?"

"Running around," Dean said. "Don't lose her."

Castiel gave him an unamused look.

"I don't lose her," he replied testily. "Is it normal for humans as young as her to wander off so much?"

Dean grinned. Despite spending so many years on Earth, Castiel was still easily confused about human nature.

"I was joking," he informed the angel. "And sometimes. Bridget didn't wander off so much but Abby is a restless child. Any idea why?"

Dean was still trying to pry out the angels' secret knowledge about Abigail from Castiel. However, Cas had never said anything.

"Why would I have knowledge about that part of human nature?" Cas asked. "I was never that young."

His response made Dean roll his eyes.

"I have to go," he said. "Make sure you lock the door so Abby can't run away again."

Cas nodded and the two men traded places. Dean got in his car and scowled when he spotted Opiel standing at the end of the driveway. Dean didn't often like going to work because it meant time spent away from Bridget and Abigail but if it meant being away from Opiel, he was all too happy to go to work.


	8. Chapter 8

"Why are you being so stubborn about this?"

Dean ignored his daughter as he tightened a bolt inside the Impala's engine.

"Well?" Bridget demanded. Dean sighed.

"You know why," he informed her. "It's not a good idea."

"Just because you don't think it is doesn't mean that everyone thinks the same thing,"

"Let me ask you a question," Dean said, turning to his daughter. "Has Opiel even said anything about marriage? Or are you just wanting it so badly that you think he does too?"

Bridget huffed in anger but didn't answer. She crossed her arms as she glared at her father.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. He's an angel, you're a human. The other angels would never allow it, not after all the issues they've had with nephilim in the past."

"The other angels won't allow it or  _you_ won't allow it?" Bridget asked before storming away. Dean sighed as he watched her go before turning back to the Impala. He had lost count of how many times they had had this argument ever since Bridget had expressed interest in marrying Opiel.

The sound of a car starting made Dean groan. Bridget was so lucky it was Saturday and that Dean was staying home. Otherwise she would never have been able to get away with leaving like that, especially with Abigail around.

That was another reason why Dean wasn't so keen on the idea of Bridget marrying Opiel. He didn't think she was mature enough to handle marriage. She still had a lot to growing up to do.

"Grandpa?" Abigail called from inside the house. Dean wiped some grease and sweat off his hands and went inside.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"Where'd Mommy go?"

"Into town," Dean replied. "Are you hungry? I can make lunch."

"Mommy didn't take me," Abigail said sadly.

"That's too bad but now you can hang out with me," Dean said. "How does mac n' cheese sound?"

"With bacon?" Abigail asked. Dean grinned. Abigail was definitely related to him.

"Of course," he said. "Want to help?"

"Cook bacon?" Abigail perked up at the idea.

"You can mix the cheese with the mac," Dean told her instead. He wasn't going to let Abigail anywhere near the hot stove.

"Can we go after?" Abigail asked.

"Go where, Abby?" Dean questioned. "To see Mommy?"

Abigail shook her head.

"Just go," she said. "Can we?"

"We'll see," Dean said. He was wondering where Abigail always wanted to go. She never specified when he asked.

By the time they had finished lunch, Bridget had returned. Dean watched the car pull into the driveway and watched her get out. She didn't seem mad anymore.

"Mommy's home," he told Abigail, who squealed in delight. Bridget stayed outside by the car, a distant look in her eyes. They seemed colder to Dean.

"Mommy!" Abigail said, waving through the window. Bridget didn't even acknowledge her. Something felt wrong to Dean.

"Grandpa has to talk to Mommy," Dean told Abigail. "Why don't you go to your room for a few minutes?"

"I have to?" Abigail asked. Dean nodded.

"Go on," he told her. He made sure Abigail was in her room before going outside to talk to Bridget.

He had barely stepped outside the door when Bridget gave him a malicious smile. Her eyes briefly flicked black before returning to her normal hazel.

Demon. The warning flashed through Dean's mind and the hunter immediately regretted stepping outside without anything to protect himself with.

"Get out of my daughter," he snarled at the demon, trying not to show any of his worry.

"I don't think so," the demon replied. Dean suppressed a shiver. It felt wrong to hear his daughter sounding so cold. "I rather like this meat suit. Imagine my surprise when I found out that I was possessing a Winchester. I didn't even know that was possible. I thought you were all guarded against that."

Dean frowned. He hadn't thought it was possible either. Bridget was supposed to have gotten the anti-possession mark tattooed on her when she turned eighteen but apparently she had neglected to do so. He couldn't believe he hadn't taken her himself.

"You should have come inside the house," he told the demon. "I wouldn't have been as suspicious then."

The demon scoffed.

"And risk getting trapped? No thanks. You won't be able to take care of me that easily. You won't be able to take care of me at all. I doubt that Daddy Dean would be able to kill his precious daughter."

"I don't have to kill you," Dean snapped. "A simple exorcism should do the trick."

"If you can complete it in time," the demon taunted. Then, right before Dean's eyes, Bridget's body began to twist in an unnatural manner.

Not even thinking, Dean began to recite an exorcism. The demon screeched and Bridget's body stopped its twisting. Bridget's body lunged at Dean, being completely controlled by the demon. Dean ducked as her hands tried to wrap around his neck. His mouth never stopped moving.

The demon managed to wrap her hands around Dean's neck on the second attempt, cutting off the last part of the exorcism. Dean attempted to choke out the last few words but the grip on his neck was too tight. Then Bridget was thrown backwards.

Dean glanced around and spotted Castiel standing just slightly behind him.

"Don't," he gasped out, when he noticed Cas had a blade in his hand. "Let me."

Cas hesitated but nodded. Dean completed the exorcism and black smoke poured out of Bridget's mouth. It headed toward the house, causing Dean's eyes to widen.

"Abigail!" he cried, torn between running to save his granddaughter and going to check on his collapsed daughter.

"I'll take care of it," Cas said and turned Dean toward Bridget. There was a flutter of wings that let Dean know Cas had departed. Dean ran toward the unconscious form of his daughter. He felt desperately for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he felt a faint one. Dean scooped up Bridget's body and started to head for the car. She needed to go to the hospital.

Once Bridget was lying in the backseat and Dean was situated in the driver's seat, the hunter fumbled with his phone, dialing his brother's number.

"Dean?" Sam asked as he answered the phone.

"Meet me at the hospital," Dean said. "Something's happened." He hung up the phone without any further elaboration. Movement out of the corner of his eye startled Dean but before he could react, Cas was sliding into the passenger seat, holding Abigail.

"She's fine," he said in quiet voice.

"What's wrong with Mommy?" Abigail asked, spotting her mother in the backseat. "Is she sleeping?"

"Mommy's hurt," Dean said. "We're taking her to get better."


	9. Chapter 9

Dean hated hospitals. He had been in them too many times to count. He hated waiting for the doctor to come out and announce what was wrong. Or to announce how much time was left.

The only good memory that Dean had of hospitals was when Bridget had given birth to Abigail. Even then, it wasn't the best of memories. Bridget's early labor had been the result of a demon attack, after all.

Dean knew it was completely normal to associate hospitals with death. Most people did. Whenever Dean was in a hospital waiting room, he couldn't help but remember his father and Bobby. Both of them had spent their last minutes in a hospital.

Bridget had been wheeled away almost as soon as she was brought into the emergency room. Abigail had tried to follow her mother but had to be held back by Dean. When Abigail had realized that she wouldn't be able to stay with her mother, a temper tantrum had shortly followed. It was the worst one she had ever had.

"I want Mommy!" Abigail screamed. It was roughly twenty minutes after Bridget had been taken away and Abigail showed no signs of stopping her shouting and crying. As soon as it became apparent she was going to throw a tantrum, Cas had disappeared. Sam had yet to arrive. Dean tried to ignore the irritated glares being thrown his way. Yes, he was aware that they were in a hospital, where peace and quiet was highly recommended, but he doubted the doctors or other patients could do better.

"I want Mommy!" Abigail screamed again. Her voice was getting shriller and shriller with each passing scream.

"I know," Dean told her. "I know, Abby. You'll see her in a bit, once the doctors are done making sure she's okay."

"I wanna go see Mommy! I need to go!" Abigail protested loudly.

"Sir, can you please take her outside?" Dean snapped his head up to glare at the receptionist, who had come over to him. Abigail heard her request.

"I don't wanna go outside!" she snapped. "I want Mommy!"

"Bridget Winchester's family?"

Dean scooped Abigail off the floor and turned to the doctor who had just emerged. He ignored Abigail's small fists beating on his shoulder, protesting being picked up.

"That's us," Dean said. "How is she?"

"She has quite a few fractures on top of a broken rib. She also has a broken wrist and ankle. It looked like there was a lot of strain put on her spine. We're going to keep her here until she wakes up and then for a few days afterwards to monitor her."

"But she's alive?" Dean asked. "She'll make a full recovery?"

"A few weeks of bed rest and being careful, and she will be," the doctor said. "She's currently being transferred to room 214. You can go see her in a few minutes."

Dean swore that the entire waiting room sighed in relief. He tried not to glare at the people around him. He wasn't going to apologize for her behavior. The girl was confused about what had happened to her mother and she was dealing with her confusion in the only way she knew how—throwing a fit and acting out. Instead, he turned his attention back on Abigail.

"Let's go see Mommy," he said and set her back on the idea. Abigail looked around and promptly ran out of the hospital. Dean sighed and followed after her, trying to ignore the doctor's amused smile.

"Abby, Mommy is the other way," Dean called as he caught up to her. "I thought you wanted to see Mommy?"

Abigail stopped running. She looked behind her and then ahead again, as if she was torn on which way to go. She wanted to see her mother, but she also felt like she needed to go somewhere else. She always felt like she needed to go somewhere else.

"Let's go see Mommy," Dean said, holding out a hand to her. "I'm sure she misses you."

Reluctantly Abigail turned around and took her grandfather's hand. Her mother was more important right now.

"Mommy is going to be happy when she sees you," Dean said as they walked back into the hospital. "She'll be happy to know that you're safe."

Bridget was still unconscious when Dean and Abigail entered the room. Dean fidgeted awkwardly upon seeing his daughter lying on the hospital bed, looking defenseless and vulnerable. The sight was disturbing to say the least.

Abigail ran over to the bed her mother was lying on.

"Mommy," she said, shaking her mother's arm. "Mommy, wake up."

"Be careful," Dean warned, noting the cast on the arm Abigail was shaking. Abigail was shaking the arm with Bridget's broken wrist. "Mommy's hurt." Abigail didn't seem to hear him.

Bridget didn't stir. Abigail shook her arm harder, a determined look on her face. She wanted her mother to wake up.

"Mommy, wake up," she demanded in a louder voice. Dean decided now would be the best time to step in. Otherwise there would be another tantrum.

"Mommy's sleeping," he told Abigail. "She's very tired and needs her sleep, so we need to be quiet, okay?"

Abigail looked at her grandfather before looking back at her mother. With a pout, she stepped away from the bedside. Dean led her over to a chair and let her climb up on it. Once sitting, Abigail kicked her feet against the chair. She hated sitting still and being quiet.

"Sorry, I'm late," Sam said, walking in. He looked out of breath. "There was an accident on the highway. Is Bridget all right?"

Dean was relieved just to see his brother. Now he had someone else to help with Abigail.

"Multiple fractures, broken rib, broken wrist, and broken ankle," Dean said in a monotone voice. Sam cursed.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

"A demon possessed her," Dean said. "I thought she had the tattoo but apparently not."

"Grandpa, what's a demon?" Abigail asked.


	10. Chapter 10

"Demons are bad people who want to hurt other people," a hoarse voice came from the bed. Dean and Sam looked over. Bridget had awoken but she looked exhausted. "They're the opposite of people like Cas and Opiel."

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked as he rushed over to Bridget. She grimaced.

"Like I got ran over by a truck," she replied and coughed. She turned her attention back on her daughter. Bridget beckoned Abigail over, ignoring the slight pain it caused. She had to be strong for her daughter, who was looking scared. "Come here," she said. Abigail obeyed, looking happy that her mother was awake once again.

"There's things in this world that we'll tell you about as you get older," Bridget said to Abigail. "You won't understand now but you need to understand later. You want to be safe, right?"

Abigail nodded silently, eyes wide. Bridget would have continued with her warning, but her father was throwing her cautionary looks. It was clear that he didn't want her to scare Abigail. Once she started learning the truth about the supernatural, she would be scared enough. However, Abigail was still too young to learn that all the monsters in her fairytale books were real.

Now that Abigail was satisfied her mother would be fine, she returned to her chair and watched the adults. Within the hour, she was napping. The crying and shouting she had done earlier had worn her out.

Dean was relieved that Abigail was asleep. Now he didn't have to worry about what he said, as long as it was done quietly.

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked Bridget, wanting to know more of her experience. He hoped that she didn't remember what the demon had nearly done to him or what it tried to do to her. She didn't need those sort of memories. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cas come into the room. His daughter frowned.

"I remember everything," she said quietly. "I tried to fight the possession but I just couldn't. I just wish I knew why it picked me. I was in the middle of the store when it happened."

"Besides being a Winchester?" Sam muttered. Dean and Bridget glared at him.

"They probably don't want God found," Cas said to himself. Unfortunately, Dean heard him.

"What?" he demanded. Cas blinked in surprise. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. The angel decided to remain silent but Dean was stubborn, especially when it came to his family. "What was that about God?" Dean asked again. "They don't want God found?"

"I can't say anything," Cas said, stepping back. Dean was starting to look very angry.

"Dammit, Cas!" Dean was trying not to yell and wake Abigail up. "Tell me. Or do I have to trap you in a circle of holy fire to make you explain?"

The angel was silent for a minute until Dean gave him a look full of exasperation mixed with a tiny hint of betrayal.

"A lot of angels believe that Abigail will find God and convince him to return to Heaven," Cas said, caving in. He could hardly believe he was telling something he had kept secret for nearly four years.

"Find God? How the hell is she supposed to find God?" Dean wanted to know. "She's three."

"There was nothing said about when it would be. It isn't even a certainty," Cas explained. "It was just a possibility."

"If it's just a possibility, why is it such a big deal?" Dean asked. Barely any of this was making sense, but when did things ever make sense?

"Because it gave them hope," Sam said quietly. Cas nodded in agreement.

"Many angels started to believe that our Father would never return," Cas said. "Some decided that they didn't want to live in a Heaven without God and resigned themselves to staying on earth forever. Then, all of a sudden, there were rumors about a girl, a Winchester, who would convince him to return. I suppose the demons are attacking because they're scared of what God will do once he returns to Heaven. They would rather kill an innocent child than face that possibility."

Dean growled. His hand curled into a fist and he gritted his teeth to stop from punching the nearest wall. Why was it always his family?

"Why did it have to be Abigail?" Sam asked, voicing a similar question. "Why couldn't it have been someone else?"

"The Winchesters have saved the world time after time," Cas said. "So the question was, would there be anyone better suited?"

Yes, Dean wanted to scream. Yes, there would be someone better. Someone that wasn't his only granddaughter.

"And did you ever think about Abigail?" Bridget asked. "About what that would do to her, growing up knowing that? That's a lot of pressure to put on a child. What were you going to do? Just say one day, 'Hey, guess what, you need to go travel the world to find God and convince him to get his shit together and return to Heaven'? Because that's such a great idea."

Dean couldn't have put it better himself.

"I wasn't the one who started the rumors," Cas said. "We don't even know if it's fact."

"Well, Abigail isn't going to find out," Bridget decided. "I won't have her growing up with that kind of pressure on her shoulders. She's going to be a normal child."

Neither Dean nor Sam wanted to tell her that the chances of that happening were slim. Especially when they considered what had already happened during the past three years. Instead, they just traded looks. They would do their best to make sure that Bridget got her wish but they couldn't make any promises.

"Agreed?" Bridget asked, looking at the three men in the room.

"Agreed," Sam said. Cas nodded. Dean looked at his daughter. Hazel eyes met hazel.

"We'll try our best," he said. "She won't find out from us."


	11. Chapter 11

They were able to keep things silent for another four years. Dean was amazed by how quietly and quickly the four years went by. Demons stayed well away from the Winchesters and no one complained. Aside from an occasional case popping up close by, things were almost normal.

Almost.

As Abigail grew older, she was slowly introduced to the supernatural. The more tame things at least. Dean wasn't about to tell a seven-year-old about the more graphic things he had seen in his years of hunting.

The only downside for Dean in those four years was the fact that Opiel kept hanging around. Try as he might, Dean couldn't get comfortable with the other angel's presence. Opiel had never done anything to hurt Bridget or Abigail, but Dean still couldn't trust him. At least Bridget had stopped asking if she and Opiel could get married a few months after she was released from the hospital. Instead, she was just satisfied with Opiel coming around a few times a week, as long as Dean didn't say anything.

Then something changed. Dean couldn't figure out what had changed but one day, Opiel seemed distracted and started acting out of the ordinary. The angel had come earlier than normal, when Dean was still at home. The angel seemed relieved to see Dean, which had never happened before.

They exchanged nods of greeting before Dean went back to making sure the seals in the living room hadn't started to wear or fade away. Opiel stayed in the kitchen and Dean could almost forget that the angel was there.

Almost.

An hour later, they heard car doors open and shut again.

"We're home!" Bridget called as she entered the house. Abigail ran inside as well and greeted Dean with a large hug.

"How was school?" Dean asked her.

"Fun!" Abigail said. "I got a perfect score on my spelling test and I got to play on the see-saws! The boys didn't hog them today!"

"That's good news," Dean said. "Do you have homework?"

Abigail nodded with a pout. She wasn't fond of homework, especially her mathematics homework. Her Uncle Sam had already taught her the material they were learning, so she found it boring.

"Go do homework," Dean said. He lowered his voice. "Then, if your mother isn't around, you can have some ice cream."

"I heard that," Bridget called from the kitchen. Dean smiled and Abigail giggled. She dropped her backpack next to the couch and started spreading her homework out all over the floor. Dean didn't know why but Abigail refused to do her homework on an actual table. It was either on the floor or not at all.

Everything seemed to go on as normal until Bridget announced that she was running into town to pick up some dinner. Instead of going with her, Opiel announced that he was remaining behind. That caught Dean's attention. Opiel never said no to spending time alone with Bridget.

Bridget was barely out of the door when Opiel came into the living room. Dean watched him carefully. Now he knew something was off with the angel. Opiel rarely came into a room that Dean was already in. Not when he had other choices.

Then Dean saw the blade.

"Abigail, get down," he cried, looking around for his own weapon. He had nothing. Dean was weaponless and facing an angel. With nothing to lose, Dean lunged at Opiel.

Abigail screamed and ducked. Opiel's blade met air instead of her neck. Dean and Opiel wrestled for control of the blade. It wasn't until the blade was in Dean's hand that he realized that Opiel wasn't fighting as hard as he could have been.

"Why?" he asked. Opiel's eyes looked tortured.

"What's going on?" Bridget asked, rushing into the room. She saw Dean and Opiel facing each other in defensive stances and the blade in Dean's hand.

"I didn't want to. She's like a daughter to me," the angel said. "But I was ordered to and I can't disobey an order."

"Ordered by who?" Dean demanded. Abigail was crawling away from the adults and towards her mother, crying with fright. Once she reached her mother, she clung to Bridget's legs. She refused to look at Opiel, someone she had trusted until now.

"Raguel," Opiel said. "I can't disobey him once he orders something."

"And why would he order an attack on Abigail?" Dean wanted to know. "And why now?"

"I don't know," Opiel replied.

"Because he's starting to realize how much power and freedom he has now and he's realizing that once Abigail gets older, the more of a threat she becomes." Castiel had appeared, looking solemn. His angel blade was in hand, ready to be used if necessary.

"A threat?" Dean asked. "She's considered a threat now?"

"To those angels that don't want God to come back, yes," Cas said. "We angels have more freedom now. There's a faction that fears that if God comes back, that freedom will be taken away. Raguel must be a part of that faction and wanted to do anything possible to prevent God from returning to Heaven."

"I didn't want to do it," Opiel said softly. "But Raguel decided that I was the best one for the job, since I could get close to her without raising suspicion."

Dean snarled. He couldn't believe that Opiel had attempted to kill his granddaughter. He would never be able to forgive the angel for this.

"Opiel, I think you should leave," Bridget said quietly, wrapping her arms around Abigail. The girl shrugged them off and ran out of the house, still crying tears of fright. Bridget watched her go before turning her attention back on the angel she had trusted for seven years. "I think you should go and never come back. You tried to kill my daughter and I can never forgive you for that."

"I didn't want to," Opiel whispered.

"I know," Bridget said. "But that doesn't change the fact that you still tried."


	12. Chapter 12

After leaving the house, Abigail started running and kept running for as long as she could. She knew after hearing the stories her grandfather and uncle Sam had told her that running through the woods was dangerous but she needed to get away from the house. She had nearly died. If her grandfather hadn't been in the room, she probably would have.

And now her family was falling apart and it was her fault. She had heard her mother asking Opiel to leave right before she had started running. Her mother would never have done that if Abigail hadn't been around because if she weren't around, Opiel would have never tried to kill her.

She couldn't believe that Opiel had tried to kill her. She had thought of him like her father but fathers didn't try to kill their daughters, right? Then why had Opiel? Did he not care for her like he had said he did? She didn't want to believe that.

Abigail didn't understand what the adults had said about anything else. God? What was so important about God and what did it have to do with her? She had never met God before. She was only a human. She wasn't an angel like Cas and Opiel.

Instead of thinking on it, Abigail kept running. After a while, she stopped focusing on what she had heard and what had happened. She just focused on running and trying not to trip. Trees passed by her quickly. Abigail hadn't realized how easy running had come to her until then. The girl barely stumbled once she had found the right pace and became used to the ground she was running on. She had to stop and catch her breath occasionally but she always found something that kept her going.

After a while, Abigail didn't know where she was. She had never gone too far into the woods, always having been cautioned against it by her family. As she stopped running and slowed to a walk, she looked around. She could only see forest.

The girl jumped as she heard a branch snap and looked around. She spotted a deer leaping away as she turned to her left and she lowered arms that she hadn't even known she had raised up in defense. She assumed the deer had been the one to snap the branch as it fled the area, Abigail having wandered too close to it for comfort.

Panic began to set in as Abigail tried to figure out where she was. She couldn't just run around and go back the way she had come. Something like that would only work if she had been running in a straight line. Abigail knew she hadn't done that. While she had been running, she had twisted her trail to get around fallen trees or large stones. She had also turned around numerous times and run in a different direction whenever she had encountered a road or someone else's property. While she had been running, she hadn't wanted anyone to find her.

Now she desperately wanted to find someone. Preferably someone she knew and could take her home.

Abigail stood still, trying to figure out the best way to get home. She tried going back the way she came, but it felt odd for some reason. Like she was going the opposite way she needed to go.

Finally the girl decided that the best way to get home was to find a road and follow it until she either found something that she recognized or until she found a town. She would have to be careful on the road, though. She knew that she couldn't trust everyone that offered her help or a ride. Her mother had warned her about that multiple times.

Abigail chewed a fingernail, wondering which way to go. She had tried listening but she hadn't heard anything that sounded like a road nearby. When her nail began to bleed, Abigail looked around the area she had stopped in.

After a few seconds of indecision, Abigail decided to follow her gut and go to the left. She headed towards where she had seen the deer. It briefly occurred to her that the deer might have been heading further into the woods but she didn't reconsider her decision. She felt like she was going in the right direction and that she would find what she was looking for.

As she started to walk, Abigail wondered if her mother and grandpa were looking for her. She didn't know how much time had passed since she had left the house, but she thought it had been a while. Surely one of them had realized she was lost by now. Hopefully they would be able to find her if she couldn't find them.

The longer she walked, the more nervous Abigail became. For the first time in her life, Abigail was afraid of everything around her. Her surroundings were unfamiliar and strange. Every little noise made her jump, thinking it could be something stalking her. The forest creeped her out and there was no road in sight, but she still felt like she was going the right way.

Then, just as Abigail was about to try a different direction, she heard a noise that sounded like a car. That noise didn't sound natural, so it could only be made by something humans had made. She picked up her pace, starting to run, following the noise. She was nearly there. Her heart pounded in relief.

The road came out of nowhere. Abigail almost didn't realize that she was on asphalt instead of dirt until she started to stumbled. She looked down, blinking in surprise and fell to her knees in relief. Then she heard a loud squeal and looked up. Her eyes widened as she saw the car coming toward her. It was swerving and trying to stop. Abigail tried to move out of the way but the car was too close. There wasn't enough time.

Everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…" Abigail heard above her. She couldn't open her eyes to see who was saying it. It hurt too much and everything seemed fuzzy. However, the voice wasn't familiar to the seven-year-old. The voice kept talking. "Please don't be dead, please don't be dead. I swear I'll never drink again as long as she survives."

The girl tried to move, to get off the road before any more cars came, but it hurt too much to move. She moaned in pain.

"Thank goodness," the voice murmured, hearing her moan. "Can you hear me? Can you talk? What should I do? Crap, I just hit a kid. I just hit a kid. Please don't die."

"Want home," Abigail managed to gasp out before whimpering as a pain shot through her midsection. She felt like she could barely breathe. The girl had only felt like this once before, when a soccer ball had hit her stomach and knocked the wind out of her.

"It'll be okay," the voice said. "I'll take you home. Where's home?"

But Abigail couldn't respond. Her head was spinning too much for her to try and speak. Instead, she slipped into unconsciousness, hoping to escape from the pain.

When it was clear that she could no longer respond, the man that had been driving the car looked around. There was no one else in sight. That was hardly a surprise. It was a private road and no one else used it, which is why he hadn't been expecting a kid to run out onto the asphalt.

Unsure of what else to do, the man picked up the girl and brought her over to his car. He had to set her back on the road to open the door and clear out the backseat. As he set her in the car, he got a better idea of her injuries. There were scratches up and down her arms and legs, deep ones with bits of gravel sticking to her skin. The man had a feeling that the scratches were probably on her back and sides as well but he wasn't about to check. The girl also had a large lump on her head, from where it had hit the road. She had hit it pretty hard and the man could only hope that she didn't have a concussion or something more severe.

Abigail regained consciousness by the time the man had reached his house. When he picked her up to bring her into the house, the pain had brought her out of unconsciousness.

"Who you?" she asked groggily. She heard a deep sigh of relief from the person.

"My name is Chuck," the voice said. Abigail blinked her eyes open and nearly cried from the pain. She looked around and then at the man carrying her inside the house. He had messy hair and a beard. His clothes smelled funny, like her grandpa's did when he came back from the bar.

Abigail wasn't frightened, though. For the first time in her life, she felt like she was where she was needed. She felt like she no longer had to look for somewhere else.

"Safe," she muttered as she was set down on what felt like a couch.

Chuck blinked at the girl in surprise. He had hit her with his car and now she was telling him that she was safe? Maybe he did need to take her to the hospital.

Abigail whimpered in pain as she tried to get comfortable. After a few attempts, she decided to just stop moving and stay in one position. Being slightly uncomfortable was better than moving around and being in pain. Chuck stood over her, wondering what to do. Should he get her something to eat? To drink? Or should he just leave her? There was a reason he was never around kids.

Eventually he decided to put a blanket over her and asked her if she needed anything.

"No," the girl said sleepily. "Want sleep." Her head was starting to feel dizzy again.

"What's your name, kid?" Chuck asked before the girl fell asleep again.

"Abigail," she said. "But everyone calls me Abby, unless I've been bad."

"Go to sleep, Abby," Chuck said. "You'll feel better in the morning." At least he hoped so. He was also hoping the girl didn't die on his couch.

He walked away from the couch to let the child settle in. For a while he sat at his computer, trying to type. It was futile. He couldn't focus for the life of him. All he wanted was something to drink but drinking had gotten him into his mess.

Abigail was sound asleep an hour later, when Chuck finally gave up on working. He glanced at the girl and wandered over. Childlike innocence. Someone who was still largely unaware of the evils of the earth. She didn't deserve to be injured like she currently was. Chuck wasn't sure why he hadn't just taken her to the hospital and let the police deal with trying to find her family.

Actually, he knew why. They would have tried to charge him for something. Either drinking while intoxicated or with something else. It was better if Chuck found her family first and let them take her to the hospital.

The girl whimpered in her sleep, a whimper of pain. Chuck idly brushed his hand over her hair. As he did so, her face smoothed out and the look of pain faded. The girl shifted around on the couch and the blanket fell off of her. As Chuck picked it up, he noticed that the scratches on her arms and legs were gone. Even ones that he was sure would take weeks to heal.

Eyes widening, the writer threw the blanket back on the girl and backed away. Something had taken place just then and he didn't know what. All he knew was that it scared him and that he needed to get this girl home as soon as possible. Preferably tomorrow after breakfast.


	14. Chapter 14

"Mr. Chuck, will you take me home?" Abigail asked the next morning as she was eating breakfast. She had awoken early, hoping to smell her mother's cooking before remembering that she wasn't at home. Her breakfast of stale cereal and milk that was slightly questionable had made her realize just how much she was missing her family. She wanted to go home. Her longing to return to her family was enough to forget about the car accident the day before. She felt fine, so there was no need to remember it.

Actually, it was amazing how fine Abigail felt. Mr. Chuck must have had some miracle medicine that he used. Or maybe she had just imagined how bad it was. Either way, she didn't have any more injuries.

"Missing your family?" Chuck asked knowingly, trying to ignore how. The state of his house made it clear that children shouldn't be staying there. Abigail nodded shyly and took another bite of her cereal.

"Do you ever miss yours?" she questioned. "Don't you get lonely being alone?"

"Not really," Chuck replied. "I don't have much of a family anymore and I don't really get along with those that are left."

"Why not?" Abigail asked, pushing her last pieces of cereal around the bowl with her spoon. She wasn't sure she wanted to finish the milk like she normally did. It tasted funny to her.

A strange look crossed Chuck's face, a look that Abigail missed as she was playing with her cereal.

"They fight a lot and always expect me to fix everything. It got to be too much after a while so I left. Now I get to do whatever I want and I can ignore the bad things happening in the world. After I learned how things could be, I just never went back." Chuck didn't expect Abigail to understand. She was too young. "It's nice not having people looking up to you all the time."

"But don't you miss them?" Abigail asked again. "And don't they miss you? You're family after all."

"Sometimes I miss them and I know they miss me," Chuck said. "But they needed to learn how to live without me. I can't be there all the time to fix everything."

"Do you still love them?" Abigail asked. Chuck stared at her curiously.

"What?" he asked. Abigail swung her feet and kicked the table leg.

"Well, I feel like I should be mad at my mom and grandpa and Opiel for everything but I'm not mad. Does that mean I still love them? And shouldn't you still love your family after all the bad they've caused? They're still family, after all."

"Yes, that means you probably still love them," Chuck replied. "And I do still love my family. I'm just done with them. I thought about going back once but the time was never right."

"Uncle Sam said that there might never be a right time for something," Abigail said. "But that doesn't mean you don't try. Saying that there's not a right time is just a reason not to try.

"They'll want me to fix their world and I don't know if I can do that," Chuck protested. He was surprised by the conversation this had turned into and wondered if he should have recorded it for later use in one of his stories.

"The world doesn't need fixing all at once. Just one spot at a time," Abigail said. Her mother had said that when Abigail had tried drawing the world for a school assignment and had messed up. She had colored the water green and the earth blue and nearly started crying when she realized her mistake before her mother had shown her how to fix it. However, Mr. Chuck didn't need to know that. As long as her words sounded smart to him.

"When can I go home?" Abigail asked, deciding to not eat anymore cereal. "My family needs to be a family again."

Chuck blinked, not quite sure what the girl was saying.

"You aren't a family now?" he asked. Now he really was wishing he had recorded this for a future book.

"You can't really be a family unless you're all together," Abigail replied. "Do you have any cookies? Grandpa sometimes lets me have a cookie after breakfast."

Chuck chuckled. "Sorry, but no cookies. We can pick some up on the way to your house, though."

"We're going now?" Abigail asked, eyes lighting up.

Chuck bobbed his head as he thought. "That depends. Do you know your address?"

Chuck hoped she did. His internet connection was unreliable on the best of days and using it always drove him to drink away the day. He didn't want to drink around a kid. Already he was wanting a drink as he thought about the conversation he had just had. Specifically, his part of the conversation. The words had come out of his mouth but they weren't Chuck's words. Chuck didn't have any family, so he couldn't have described what had been coming out of his mouth. It was like someone else was speaking for him.

It was a very disturbing thought.

Abigail began rattling off her address, breaking Chuck out of his thoughts.

"Hold on, hold on!" Chuck said, looking around for a piece of paper and a pen. "Let me write it down!"

Abigail rolled her eyes but recited the address again once Chuck was ready.

"You're a smart kid," Chuck said as he put the breakfast dishes in the sink. "Or do all kids your age know their addresses?"

"We had to know it for school," Abigail said. "Aren't you going to wash your dishes?"

"I'll do it tonight," Chuck replied. Abigail looked at the pile of dishes lying in the sink. She wasn't sure that he was telling the truth.

As Chuck tried to find some clean clothes, Abigail waited in the living room. The longer she waited, the more impatient she became.

Finally the man was ready.

"Can we go? Can we go?" she asked, scrambling to her feet. Chuck nodded and shook his head as the girl rushed toward the door. They were nearly at the car when Chuck realized he had forgotten something very important. He had forgotten to grab the car keys.

Abigail rolled her eyes as the man rushed back inside. He wasn't very responsible, like her grandpa or uncle. Then Chuck came back out, keys in hand, and they were on their way.


	15. Chapter 15

"No one's home," Chuck said as he pulled in to the driveway. There was no car in sight and all the lights were off in the house. If someone had been home, waiting for Abigail to come back, they would have been outside as soon as they saw his car pull into the driveway. "They must be looking for you. Is there a key anywhere?" Chuck didn't know why but the thought of them being out in the open like this frightened him.

Abigail shook her head. "Mommy always said I was too young, so someone was always home," she explained. Chuck fidgeted in the driver's seat. He didn't like the sound of that.

Before he could say anything to Abigail about staying inside the car, the girl had opened up the door and was running around. She was glad to be home and to see something familiar. She just wished her family was home to be happy with her.

Reluctantly Chuck got out of the car. If something was going to happen—and he had a strong feeling something would—he wanted to be as ready as possible.

For a few minutes, Chuck watched as Abigail found some of her toys to play with. It was amazing how kids could keep themselves occupied for hours on end with bits of plastic.

Abigail was kicking around a soccer ball when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, from behind the house. She turned to stare and promptly screamed when she saw a person with black eyes. She knew what that meant. Demon.

Chuck jumped as Abigail suddenly screamed and began running toward the house. At first he wasn't sure what she had seen but then he saw the person chasing after her. He raced to intervene, but a group of two intercepted him.

"Nowhere to run," one of them said.

"Nowhere to hide," the other added. It was then Chuck noticed the eyes. He had written about them enough to know a demon's eyes when he saw them.

"Mr. Chuck!" Abigail cried as the demon chasing her managed to corner the girl on the doorstep. Abigail was beating at the door with her fists, hoping that it would open. When she saw the knife appear in the demon's hands, she closed her eyes.

Bridget let out a screech of horror as Dean turned in the driveway, coming back from searching for Abigail. The car slammed to a stop and Dean was out of the driver's seat before Sam had fully realized what was going on.

"Abby!" Dean yelled. He was running as fast as he could but he knew he wouldn't be able to get there in time. Abigail was too far away and the knife the demon held was too close to her neck. Not even Castiel would be able to get there in time, with his wings to help him. The girl's eyes were squeezed shut but Dean could see the look of terror on her face. It was the look of someone who knew that they were going to die.

Still, he had to try.

Castiel was just a few feet away from the girl when a demon knocked him aside.

"Too late," he hissed, trying to wrestle Castiel's blade from him. There was no one to help the angel, as Dean and Bridget were too focused on trying to get to Abigail and Sam was trying to beat angels away from a familiar face.

Abigail let out a screech and a white light blinded everyone in the area.

When the light faded, all the demons had been incinerated. There was nothing that showed they existed except for a few piles of ash.

Dean and Bridget paid the occurrence no mind. Instead, they ran the last few feet to Abigail, who was crying hysterically.

"Abby, my Abby," Bridget said, picking up her daughter. "It's okay. Mommy's here."

Abigail continued to cry. Her hands gripped her mother's shirt as she tried to burrow her face into the familiar smell. Dean wrapped his arms around both Bridget and Abigail, not wanting to let either of them go.

Sam stared at the man he had been protecting in disbelief.

"Chuck?"

Before any questions could be asked, there was another flash of white light. This time a voice rang through the light.

"My time here is done. I'm returning."

As the light slowly faded, the earth began to shake and the wind began to howl. Abigail began to cry harder and Bridget cried out in surprise. There weren't supposed to be any earthquakes in this area.

As soon as it started, the wind quieted and the earth stilled.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean demanded, looking around. Nothing looked damaged, besides a few more branches on the ground. Sam blinked. Chuck had been standing right in front of him and now the man was gone. Castiel stood deathly still, head tilted upward. For a few seconds, no one said anything but then Cas offered an explanation.

"God has returned to heaven," he said. Sam, Dean, and Bridget stared at him, eyebrows raised. Castiel looked just as stunned as they did.

"God has returned," Cas repeated. "The rumors about Abigail were true. She'll be left alone now."

Dean wasn't really reassured but he was just happy that his girls were still alive at the moment.

"I need to return to heaven," Cas said before disappearing. Dean growled in faint annoyance and irritation, knowing that there would be no further explanations from the angel.

"Well that was…" Sam said.

"Let's not talk about it," Bridget said. "Let's just forget that these past few days never happened."

Dean and Sam shared a glance, knowing that the chances of that happening were unlikely. Sam remained silent and Dean let out a large sigh. He was going to handle Abigail's return home and God's return to heaven in one of the few ways he knew how. Cas would show up again eventually.

"Let's get some pie," he said. Pie and some form of alcohol for the adults and ice cream for Abigail.

And that's exactly what they did.


End file.
